Magstrike AS-10
The Magstrike AS-10'' is an automatic, air compressed Nerf gun originally released under the Dart Tag license; it is now available under the N-Strike line of blasters. Nerf has made an Iron Man Magstrike, sporting a red and gold color scheme and comes with suction-tip darts. The Magstrike shoots much faster than the Vulcan EBF-25 and the Stampede ECS, but has a lower dart capacity. It can hold 10 darts. It comes in blue, red, and yellow, with 2 blue or red velcro vests, with the exception of the Iron Man version. Details The Magstrike may have breaking problems, but if treated well it will not break. It has excellent range and decent accuracy. It is suitable primary, provided you have extra magazines to reload it; a good strategy for it is to pump it before a Nerf War, use it once and swap out your Magstrike for another blaster so you don't need to reload and re-pump the Magstrike until you're safe. Trivia *Although it is designed to fire Dart Tag Darts, it can fire any kind of Nerf dart. *Make sure the black 'stock' dosen't get damaged, as that is where the air is compressed. *The magazines have belt clips ideal for faster reloading. *Unfortunately, the latest version only comes with one clip. *There is a major drawback to this weapon in which that if a scope or flip-up sight is attached to the tactical rail, the magazine will block the view making it redundant. Of course, sights are not accurate anyway. Tactical lights will still work. *A simular blaster called the PowerClip was released in 1999. It has better range than the Magstrike, but the clip is not removable. *This blaster has the fastest firing rate of all N-Strike blasters. Review '''Description' - The Magstrike is the fastest-firing blaster in the N-strike line in stock condition. It is fed by 10-dart 'magazines' which are not sold seperately. It is air powered, hence allowing it to be full-auto without the use of batteries. The Magstrike has a tactical rail, albeit in a very bad position behind the magazine. Range - 10/10 - The Magstrike is one of the farthest shooting blasters available today, with a maximum range of approx. 50 ft. Accuracy - 7.5/10 - Despite being a full-auto blaster, the Magstrike is still quite accurate. However, because of the positioning of the barrels in the magazine, the darts will not go straight and hit the exact centre of a target without some form of compensation. Reliability '''- 9.5/10 - The Magstrike is unable to 'jam', although may occasionally skip a dart when firing in burst-fire. However, it is still very reliable and very few have bladder leaks. '''Rate - 10/10 - The Magstrike has the highest ROF of any N-strike blaster so far, firing at 9-10 darts per second. General - 10/10 - The Magstrike is one of the best (and also rather cheap) Nerf blasters you can get in-stores at the moment. Its ROF, combined with its range make it a very formidable weapon. Category:Nerf blasters Category:dart tag Category:N-strike Category:Automatic Blaster Category:Review